


Only The Best For You

by NightmareAntagonist



Series: The Queen And The Liberator [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, babes just casually being cute nbd, i really like using that tag for these lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: When in doubt, give people what they want to see. Only go up and beyond of their, and everyone else's, expectations. Just for the sake of it.
Relationships: Sami Zayn | El Generico/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Queen And The Liberator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761412
Kudos: 1





	Only The Best For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my least favorite of the ones I've done, but also I want to upload everything here to not miss things so up it goes either way I guess.  
> Based on the prompt "Ah, the puppy dog face. Check mate huh?". Just to touch base a bit about on-screen stuff with them, not that this goes to any of that, but just to give a hint about what they're like. Basically they just go out there, goof and have fun, and not give a damn lol
> 
> Lynn belongs to yours truly ~
> 
> \- part of the The Queen And The Liberator series, which is a collection of one shots in no particular order of the ship of Sami/Lynn -  
> \-----------------------------------------

Lynn skipped her way through the arena hallways, being on the lookout for her fellow members of the Artist Collective, or to be honest more specifically the man calling himself their leader, the Great Liberator. She was all dressed up in her gear and ready to go, only now looking for the people that were supposed to escort her to the ringside for her match.

Approaching the curtain, she was more than thrilled to actually see the man she was looking for, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive to their position. Making her way to him, Lynn was very sure Sami was actually beaming at her a little bit more than usually, if that was even any way, shape, or form possible for him. 

“Just the girl I wanted to see!” 

Lynn just smiled at him, watching the ginger man bouncing from one foot to another in his excitement. It wasn’t unusual for him to be like this, but it still seemed slightly off to her for some reason. 

“I have great news for you. I got pitched a wonderful idea that I think you’re really going to like.” 

“Alright, you go first, cause I also have something I need to tell you.” 

Smacking his hands together, Sami looked like he was going to explode if he held the news inside of him for much longer. 

“People have been really digging what we have been doing with the Collective recently, with you added in now and all. And I got the pitch that people would like to see us do more things together.” 

She tilted her head at him a little, clearly pondering over his words for a moment. 

“Huh. That’s kinda funny considering I was told that people want to see us stand more as a couple on screen and that we should try it out.” 

Sami stopped on his tracks, the excitement in his dropping instantly, a blank expression taking over his face in a heartbeat as he registered her words. “Well, I mean… I guess I got told the same thing, but I was trying to phrase it a little nicer?” 

Lynn raised a brow at him, watching as Sami quickly shook his head. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that idea! It’s just –” 

“More as a close duo inside the Collective than a direct couple?” 

“Yes!” Sami pointed at her excitedly, clearly being happy that Lynn was at this point basically putting words into his mouth instead of letting him dig his own grave here. “Exactly!” 

“Because that’s what I told them too, and they just said whatever you say goes I guess.” 

Sami looked at her for a moment, eyes squinting slightly. “Then if it’s whatever I say goes, why did you even bring it up?” 

Lynn smirked at him. “I dunno. I enjoy watching you struggle sometimes. You’re adorable when you do.” 

He rolled his eyes at her, but Lynn could swear that she saw a little smile at the corner of his lips before he turned away, greeting the last two members of the Artist Collective as they finally made their way to the curtain, waiting for their cue to step on the stage. Listening to her opponent’s song hit and watching them leave their mark, Lynn turned back to Sami, gathering his attention by grabbing his jacket sleeve. 

“So, we doing this?” 

“Doing what exactly?” 

“I dunno,” she shrugged, “Something to establish us as whatever you want us to be in front of the camera.” 

Sami looked at her for a moment, Lynn trying to keep the eye contact going with him instead of paying attention to the two men standing behind him, sending clearly questioning looks towards the two of them upon hearing her words. Sami clearly had not told them about it yet, bringing the news to Lynn first and foremost, but it was kind of putting all of this into a slightly awkward situation. 

“You can carry me out, for example.” 

Sami continued to look her in silence, Lynn rolling her eyes at him. “Look, it’s either going to be you, or Cesaro. Take your pick.” 

Sami glanced over his shoulder towards the Swiss man, watching as Cesaro took a short step back with his hands lifting in the air in a defensive manner, not wanting to get thrown into this mess that he didn’t have a club about. Sami sighed, eyes returning to Lynn, who was now giving him the best pair of big puppy dog eyes as she could without making her eyes water and messing up her makeup. 

He could hear a short chuckle coming from Cesaro behind him. “Ah, the puppy dog face. Check mate, huh?” before the other man slapped him on the arm. Sami ignored him to the best of his ability – which Lynn was sure was extremely difficult to the usually so overly animated man – only rolling his eyes before he leaned closer to Lynn, scooping her up from the floor up on his arms just as her music hit from the speakers. 

“We could have also done a piggyback ride I guess,” she shrugged, watching as Sami shook his head before he sent her a smile as he proudly begun strutting towards the entrance to the ramp. 

“Only the best for the queen of the Collective.”


End file.
